


How Dare You

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Blood, Caring, Crying bloody while bleeding, Dark, Demons, Denying then realizing and accepting these feelings, Even if it's hard to admit that, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Her Tears, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Memories, Murder, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Night, Peaceful, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Radio Demon cares in his own way, Silence, Struggling with Emotions, Thinking About Her, thoughts, yet there's also some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Anyone should know better than to anger this radio demon, especially when they decided to hurt someone that he's close to.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832995
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> 'No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave. No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe. No matter how many nights that you lied wide awake to the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go? As days go by, the night's on fire. Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn. Let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground. No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget. No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret. There's a fire inside this heart and a riot about to explode into flames. Do you really want..? Do you really want me..? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins? Do you really want..? Do you really want me..? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie? The promises we made were not enough. The prayers we have prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. The love we had. The love we had. Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn. Let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground. Oh, whoa. This hurricane (oh, whoa). This hurricane (oh, whoa). This hurricane (oh, whoa). Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie? Running away from the night. Running away from the night. Running away from the light. Running away to save your life.'

It was dark as always in hell. 

Alastor was in his room. He looked at himself in that mirror on the wall. He fixed his hair. He stared at his eyes and this grin that was on his lips like usual. 

He hummed softly, as he smiled and grinned again. Although then he started thinking, falling deep into his thoughts. 

Strangely enough, he thought about Charlie now. Of her, that demon female. 

For some reason, his undead heart would feel like it's beating once more, ever so slightly. Whenever he is close to her. 

Why is that? 

This radio demon knew that he was just there to do what he wants and for his own amusement. 

But he had ended up caring about her instead. 

Alastor loves everything about her. That golden hair, those eyes, that smile of hers, that soft laugh, the way she can feel happiness and see the good in anyone. It was strange yet intriguing. She's someone to protect. 

Wait.. he wanted to protect her and stay by Charlie's side. He cares and loves her? 

No, that can't be, not her. He was dark, a being of pure terror. A demon who couldn't be saved or redeemed. He doesn't want redemption or to be happy. He can't be loved nor will he give it to someone else. Ever. 

He denies what he feels, it was better than having emotions consume him. He couldn't have feelings. Especially not for her. Then why was he feeling this way? 

Alastor shaked his head, snapping out of it. Out of these thoughts from his mind. His usual grin and smile faded for just a second. 

He got himself together before he left. He leaves, walking out of there and down the hallway, heading towards where everyone else would be. Even her. 

Alastor felt it as he breathed quietly. He sighed as he thinks. He remembered something that happened yesterday. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

_Alastor walked into another room as he heard someone. That person was crying, in a quiet way._

_It was Charlie, naturally._

_Charlie cried silently, her tears fall down onto the ground._

_Alastor didn't know why but it hurts to see her like this. He didn't know what he was doing until he was behind her. He realized it now. He talked to her again, feeling a need to do something for Charlie._

_He pulled her over, close to him. He wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding her. He comforted her._

_"Don't cry, my dear. Smile instead. Remember, you're never fully dressed without one."_

_Charlie hears his low voice, it seemed to calm her down, strangely enough. With that hug too. She appreciated this. She had a smile, staring at him._

_Alastor also smiled again. He was glad to have noticed it. He always loved seeing her happy. He stared down at her as well, deeply into her eyes._

_Eventually, they pull apart from each other. Before anyone saw. Instead of leaving, that radio demon stayed there with her for a bit longer._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Alastor snapped out of it. He was hearing something as he walked into the front room (that living room and lobby). 

He hums in thought, then he was remembering that it was only him and Charlie there, the others had gone out for a few hours. Even if some of them seemed hesitant to leave them alone there. 

Alastor hears that noise again, with a scream from Charlie. His eyes widened as he ran into another room. 

It was there that he saw someone, a guy with this golden haired female. 

That guy had black fur and dark eyes, he's a cat demon. Although he doesn't have wings and was taller than Husk. 

Alastor ignored him, not caring about this guy's appearance or to even be bothered with it. 

He ran over to Charlie and kneeled down by her side. He looked her over. He saw that she was in her more demonic form. 

"Alastor.." 

Alastor noticed that she was hurt with her right arm had been scratched and cut, her blood dripped down from there onto that ground. 

Charlie was silent, although obviously in pain and hurting badly from her deep wound. She was crying as some bloody tears fall. 

Alastor gritted his teeth, his grin fading again. His blood boiled. He clawed at the ground before he wraps an arm around her. He holds Charlie close, protectively. 

His eyes are a darker crimson red shade as a static sound surrounded him. A darkness form around him as well. He also seemed to get more demonic than before. 

" ** _..how dare you harm her._** " he said, lowly, his voice was darkened. Even demonic and filled with static. 

He eyed that stranger, this guy who just decided it was okay to even touch let alone harm her. That fact alone made Alastor feel an anger that he's never fully felt before. He wanted to kill him, after all this guy hurt Charlie. 

' **He hurt her..** '

Alastor gets off there, standing now, his being as dark as ever. He ran over and stabbed him in the chest, through that guy's heart with his sharp claws. Which instantly killed this guy. He kept these claws in there, gritting his sharp teeth more as well. 

He finally pulled out his claws as he also ripped out that cat demon's heart. 

Charlie had wide eyes, yet she was relieved it was over quickly. She hated blood. She snaps out of it herself, noticing that Alastor had walked over to her again. 

Alastor was kneeling down once more. He stayed there now, like he did last time. He leaned in, over her again. He almost kissed her, then this radio demon decided not to. Instead he puts his forehead against Charlie's, looking her in these eyes that he loved. 

Charlie does the same thing. Her stare on him, especially in those crimson red shaded eyes. She feels comfortable around him, even safe. It was strange yet nice. 

They both stay here, for a bit longer, a silence between them. 

Everything was calm and peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off two other fanarts that I saw, btw xD & I hope that you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading ♥️


End file.
